Total Drama US
by EvanescenceAngel
Summary: Chris McLean is back, this time with two new cohosts, to bring 16 contestants on a trip all around the United States to the major cities for exciting challenges, hot new romances, and the trip of a lifetime! Of course, that is, if you can make it till the end. Is your character ready? APPLICATIONS OPEN AND ACCEPTING NOW. Collab with Desire at Gunpoint!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK, BABY! Okay, I have done numerous OC stories in the past, as some of you might remember Total Drama Heaven, or the first story I ever did whose name I can't remember. Total Drama Heaven ended due to scheduling conflicts, and I think the other one ended because I was pretty young to hold a responsibility like that.**

**HOWEVER! This year, I have busy weeks and free weekends! Which usually leave me pretty bored, and I will have time to write. So, I wanted to start this story, and it will be a collab of sorts with Desire at Gunpoint. Wish us luck in this great journey that is a continued story!**

**I do not own the Total Drama series and I'm going to shut up now. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Mom, I think you're driving the wrong way again." A faceless voice said to the famous Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, who looked rather frustrated as she took another wrong turn.

"Well, this city is confusing! All the signs say random things!" She yelled to the back of the car, irritated at the "criticism" she was getting.

"…Mom, that's graffiti."

After a long thirty minutes, Blaineley managed to get her car to the a very familiar mansion, its lawn covered in statues of-

"We're at the wrong house, right?" She said, laughing. "Sweetie, you're so funny! Now, what's the real address?" Her question was met with silence, stopping her laughter in its track. "You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled, slamming her head into the horn.

"Nope! Sorry!" The voice finally stepped out of the car, revealing itself to be a small, blonde teenager, dressed in a knee-length black and white polka-dot dress with black and purple sneakers. Her hair was short, and her blue eyes shone behind her glasses. Her grin lit up the sky as she made her way up the steps of the McLean manor.

Lila poked the doorbell for a little bit before turning back to look at her mother. "C'mon ma, you have to talk to him again sometime."

"Not if I keep sitting in the car." Blaineley argued, rolling up the window.

The small girl wouldn't have that, and managed to tug her mother out of the driver's seat and to the door before buzzing the doorbell again.

This time, one of Chris' numerous interns managed to open the door. They held their lips to their fingers, motioning to the aging Host, who was currently introducing the season.

"…and welcome to TOTAL. DRAMA. U.S! This season we're picking sixteen of the best teenagers from around the world, and taking them all across the United States of America! We'll be going to San Francisco, New York City, Los Angeles, Miami, and many, many, more! I'll be hosting this season, along with-"

"ANNNNN-" The small girl began yelling, but quickly hand a hand clamped over her mouth by Blaineley. It was too late, the cameras were already turned on the two of them. Chris narrowed his eyes at Blaineley and her daughter, and walked over to someone off-camera.

"What is SHE doing here?" He whispered harshly, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the blondes.

"That's Miss O'Halloran, her daughter is the new cohost." Chris' eyes widened as he walked back on camera, but was quickly hip bumped out of the way by Blaineley.

"…And I know that you're all super upset that I'm not hosting, but don't worry! We've got someone else who is just as fit for the job!" Blaineley said, her face turning from a fake frown to a forced smile. Chris looked surprised at the compliment, and tried walking back on camera to thank her, before being hip bumped out again.

"This is Lila Lynn Andrews-O'Halloran!"

"…It's Lila Blue mom, remember, people kept messing it up when I got my magazines, so we decided to just put Lila Blue?" Lila was shushed by her mother.

"Sweetie, this is TV, no one cares." She whispered, returning her attention to the camera. "This season will for sure be filled with drama, romance, and ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Plus, trips to the major fashion capitals of America- PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, getting taken off by security.

"Bye ma! I'll see you later! Hope you make bail! Love you!" Lila yelled, waving to her mom as she was dragged off.

A girl who was a lot taller than Lila slowly made her way onto the screen. She had on a black and white striped sweater, and black skinny jeans. While she was barefoot, her toenails were painted red, and they matched her hair, which was deep red and pulled up into a high ponytail on the top of her head. Her messy bangs were in her face, but her hazel eyes still peaked out.

"Um, I'm also hosting this season, in case anyone was wondering-" She began, and was cut off by Chris, who came back on with an irritated grin.

"These are my cohosts, Lila… Blue, and Andrea McLean!" He said, arms outstretched in his signature way. Andrea, who was presumably the freckled girl, sighed. "Andrea, why don't you sign us off?"

Andrea's eyes widened, and she started hyperventilating from being put on the spot. "C-CHRIS FUCKED A PLANT!" she blurted out, and the camera went blurry.

* * *

…**AAAAAAAND that was chapter one. We need applications! But first,**

**DA RULES.**

**1.) No Mary-Sue's! This is the general rule of any submission story, your character cannot be absolutely perfect!**

**2.) If you want your character to be in a relationship with Lila, Andrea, or Chris, that will be fine! Put it in the "Special Requests" part of the app, and we'll see what we can do. Just remember, Chris will go to jail if your character isn't 18! (…though is that a bad thing?)**

**3.) I really don't care if you don't read the rules, just as long as you follow them.**

**4.) You can submit 2 characters! Girls are always the most popular, so you might have a higher chance of being accepted if you submit a boy or a girl!  
**

**Also, this will be updated on Saturday, and that's when I will try to update it. We'll have to see how the week goes!**

**Thanks!**

**_APPLICATION:_**

**_Basics-_**

**_First name:_**

**_Middle: _**

**_Last:_**

**_Nicknames:_**

**_Age: (15-18)_**

**_Appearance-_**

**_Skin tone:_**

**_Hair color:_**

**_Hair style:_**

**_Eye color:_**

**_Eye shape:_**

**_Glasses?:_**

**_Facial features: (freckles, moles, scars, etc. etc.)_**

**_Height:_**

**_Weight:_**

**_Body type:_**

**_Actions-_**

**_Personality:_**

**_How do they usually act:_**

**_Around friends?:_**

**_Around enemies?:_**

**_Around neutrals?:_**

**_Around Chris:_**

**_Around Lila:_**

**_Around Andrea:_**

**_How do they act when sad?:_**

**_When mad?:_**

**_When scared?:_**

**_When watching others fight?:_**

**_When in l'amour?:_**

**_Other-_**

**_Relationship? If yes, than with what stereotype?:_**

**_Nationality:_**

**_Sexuality:_**

**_Gender/Gender Identity:_**

**_History: (required)_**

**_Audition tape: (required)_**

**_How do they act around crush?:_**

**_Family:_**

**_Fears and why:_**

**_How do they react to fear:_**

**_Can they drive?:_**

**_Special Requests:_**

* * *

**ON MY COMPUTER IT WON'T LET ME COPY THE APP, THE APPLICATION IS IN THE REVIEWS. COPY IT FROM THERE.**

* * *

**Send in before time runs out!**


	2. Cast List

Cast list for Total Drama U.S.

* * *

**Girls-**

Lola Castro

Alexandra Lewis

Taylor Miller

Jezebel Rodriguez

Shaelyn Hart

Mariana Burromuerto

Charlie Fischer

Scarletta Contaili

Yubi Tsai

**Boys-**

Marcus Santiago

Marvin Weller

Isaac Dalton

Finnian McDinnley

Vincent McDinnley

Roman Kavanagh

Zhang Longwei

Daniel Jeanne'Kot

Corey Walker

* * *

**Sorry if your character was not picked. The deadline was tonight and I tried to best to do this fairly! Also, if you would like to know why your character wasn't picked, you can PM me. Sorry.**

**Will be updated on Saturday.**

**ALSO THIS IS MEGA IMPORTANT **

**While I made a big-ass app, I forgot to ask for their_ likes, dislikes, and clothing_.  
For clothing, I need their normal, swimwear, PJs, and formal wear. **

**SORRY.**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys! I know you've been waiting for the next chapter, and it's coming! I promise! But I've been super busy lately and haven't really had the time or energy to write. Seriously. The only reason it's three AM and I'm still awake is because can you help me unravel my latest mistake**

**Kidding. But it's 3 AM and I have a crying baby simulator that has kept me up all night.**

**So, there's that. And then I have cheer and ballet and a bunch of school work. Sorry 'bout that. BUT! I do have part of the introduction chapter written down.**

**ALSO! People need to submit their character information. If you don't, I will come up with your character's outfit and you do NOT want me to do that!**

**Bye! Sorry!**


End file.
